Tricksters Toghether
by Bornrider2
Summary: AU. After Avengers and Season five of Supernatural. Gabriel busts Loki out of Asgardian prison with an unexpected tag along. When Thor is sent to find him he butts heads with Sam and Dean. I suck at Summaries. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

Tricksters Together

_Loki's screams filled the air. The other inmates craned their heads to catch a glimpse of the fallen prince. But the windows to his cell were darkened, as they always were. _

There will be no realm, no moon, no BAREN CREAVACE we cannot find you. You think you know pain? You will be begging for something as sweet as pain….

_Loki curled in tighter on himself as the nightmare continued. _

You're a monster! You will never be accepted, never be trusted, never be loved!

_He whimpered as the Chitari monster's words cut into him. It had been like this since Thor stopped visiting, what seemed like an eternity ago._

"_It's getting worse." The younger of the two guards outside the door murmured. "Should we tell the All father?" he asked the older of the two. _

"_No, he won't care. You're new so you won't know this but, if he gets to loud we simply beat him. That's the All father's orders. It shuts him up for a few hours." His elder answered. _

_Loki shivered in fear as the door to his cell slid opened. The elder guard walked in with a whip in his hands, his partner trailing behind. He paled as his eyes fell on Loki. "This is inhumane." He whispered. _

"_He isn't human, nor is he Asgardian." The guard raised the whip and brought it down on Loki's back. Loki screamed as fiery pain exploded across his back. He arched his back, attempting to escape the whip. The guard raised the whip again but the blow never reached Loki._

"_Enough! I will not stand by as you beat a defenseless man!" The younger guard said in a firm voice as the whip coiled around his arm. He winced at the pain but stood his ground above Loki. The elder yanked back on the whip, causing the boy to stumble forward._

"_You fool! Odin will have you hanged for this treason!" the elder snarled. He brought the whip cracking down on his partners exposed back, ripping open the skin. The boy gasped and crawled away, reeling from the unexpected pain._

_Just then a shout sounded outside the cell. The elder guard turned straight into a short figure bathed in golden light. The figure placed his hand on the guards head, causing bright white light to burn out the guards eyes, killing him. _

_Loki, sensing the golden light's warmth, turned to face the creature. He looked human, not counting the six golden wings sprouting from his shoulder blades. _

"_C'mon kiddo. I'll take you somewhere safe." He said in a cheerful voice. He held his hand out to Loki, offering him freedom. He grasped it and just as they vanished, he grasped the hand of the young soldier, pulling him to safety. _

Loki jerked awake, head reeling from the dream. His eyes raked the room, searching for signs of danger. Finding none Loki let his eyes fall on the only other soul in the room. The young Asgardian lay on his stomach on another bed. His shirt had been removed and his wounds treated. A cool cloth lay on his fevered brow.

He had sleek black hair, pale skin, and was slim yet well- muscled. He looked very much like a younger version of Loki. He was about 500- young by Asgardian standards- and looked to be from the poorer district on that realm. Loki smiled, remembering when he and Thor would sneak out of the palace with baskets of food and hand it out to the young ones in the poor neighborhoods.

His smile disappeared as a short man with brown hair and gold eyes entered the room with a bowl of water and a cloth. "Good to see that you're awake kiddo." He said in that over- cheerful-voice of his. "Let's take a look at your back." His voice softened as he said this.

Loki looked down at his torso, realizing that it was bare except for a layer of slightly bloodied bandages. Though there was an air of safety around him, Loki shied away from the man's touch. The man backed away and smiled kindly. "You can trust me. I'm Gabriel, the one who broke you out of your cell. Can I please treat your wounds? The bandages need to be changed." Loki nodded after a second of hesitation and let Gabriel treat him.

Gabriel gently removed his bandages and Loki gasped as the warm air reached his back. Gabriel scowled and lay a wet cloth on the fresher wounds. "No man should have to bare wounds such as these." He muttered. Loki bit down on his tongue, attempting not to cry out. He failed as Gabriel lay his hands on his back. Suddenly some of the pain disappeared, but the whips wounds stayed.

"I can't heal these. Whatever whip made them is warded against me. You'll have to heal naturally." Gabriel explained. Loki nodded, hiding the true relief he felt. The whip had only recently started to become used so most of his wounds were cuts and old bruises that caused every movement to hurt. Gabriel sighed and replaced the bandages with fresh gauze before moving to the boy on the other bed.

The boy leapt to his feet as Gabriel shook him awake. He looked around with wild eyes until his gaze focused on Loki. He mumbled something before sitting back down on his bed. Gabriel rested his hand on the boy's shoulder, steadying him.

"It's okay. You're safe. What's your name kiddo?" Gabriel asked him. He slowly shifted his gaze to Gabriel, still trying to keep one eye on Loki. "Tyr. My name is Tyr Laffeysson." He whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Posting

Chapter 2

Heimdall strode down the Asgardian halls until he came to a stop outside of Loki's old quarters. Odin had sent him to give Thor a message and the prince was often found here, reading some of Loki's old journals and stories. He had once told Heimdall that it made him feel closer to the brother he had been forbidden to see.

Heimdall entered the room, and seeing the Asgardian prince seated on the large bed, he moved to sit beside him.

"Good morning Thor. Still finding comfort in those old journals?" He asked. Thor glanced up at him and simply nodded. "I wish I could see him once more. He may have betrayed Asgard and attacked Midgard, but he is still my brother." Thor answered.

"Well, this might be your chance. Loki has escaped, with the help of a strange Midgardian creature that not even I can sense. The All Father has tasked you with finding Loki. He has ordered that once you find him you are to… kill him." Heimdall reluctantly relayed the message he was sent here to give.

Thor quickly rose to his feet at those dreaded words. "Kill Loki?! How could I possibly kill my brother?! Heimdall, you must help me hide him. We cannot let this happen! Loki is still my brother. I will not kill him." He thundered at the gatekeeper. Heimdall rose to meet the thunder god's bright blue eyes.

"You go to Midgard and find your brother. Once you have found him I will send you a distant, forgotten realm. They will help you there. Once you reach Midgard, ask S.H.I.E.L.D. to find two brothers known as the Winchesters. They can help you find Loki. Once I have sent you to the next realm I must report my reason. It is my sworn duty to Asgard. They will hunt you both and it may be years before you find peace. Can you do this?"

They stared each other down before the young prince looked away. "Yes, I can do this. Thank you Heimdall, I will forever be in your debut." He said as he looked back up at the gatekeeper. "Now please send me to these Winchesters."

….

"Wake up Sammy, it's firework time!" Dean shouted as he shoved his brother off of the dirty motel bed he was sleeping on. It was harder to move the guy than it looked. Sam groaned as he hit the floor and refused to rise.

"Dean, we do this every year. Can't we go one year without getting insanely drunk and firing off those stupid firecrackers?" He muttered from the floor.

"Come on Sammy! You know you love it! I got us a good spot to watch the stars this year!" Dean shouted over his shoulder as he pulled on his coat and headed towards his baby. He climbed in and waited for his giant of a brother to follow. After a minute or two of Metallica music he plopped down into the passenger seat of the Impala.

"Alright, let's go. I need a break from research anyway." Sam said as Dean headed down the highway. After a few minutes they reached an old field outside of town. They had been working a case in Arizona, near Flagstaff. Dean pulled open the trunk and came up with two large firecrackers with bright red, white, and blue bodies.

After a few hours of drinking and firing off the rockets they returned to the Impala. There was a bright column of colorful light that crashed straight onto Dean's beloved car and cleared to reveal a large man clad in silver and red armor. He stepped away from the ruined car and waved his hammer towards the brothers.

"Do you know where to find the Man of Iron? I will replace your transport device in return for your help." He said. Dean stumbled towards his car, the beer was not the cause.

"Baby? What… WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY CAR?! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Dean shouted as he placed a shaking hand on the utterly destroyed Impala. Sam grabbed his arm, pulling Dean away slightly.

"Dean do you know who that is? It's Thor! He was that guy in New York with the hammer. I think he's asking to see Iron Man. You know, Tony Stark? He lives in California. We should take him there. He said he would get the car fixed. You really don't want to mess with him." Sam hissed into Dean's ear. Dean was shaking, not being able to handle all of this.

"He's still dead. He broke Baby! I can't just let him get away with that sort of shit!" Dean growled back. Sam smiled at Thor and held up a hand, asking him to wait. "This guy is a god Dean. He would kill you with one swing of that hammer!" Sam hissed again. Dean took a deep breath and nodded. "We help him, then we kill him."

"Excuse me, but this is an urgent matter. I must find the Man of Iron." Thor said, stepping closer to the brothers. Sam smiled and said "We can take you to him. Uh, we would have to take the bus, but we could get there by morning."

"Then let us begin our journey with haste." Thor boomed.

**Well, sorry I took so long to update. I just couldn't think of what to write. Next chapter might be up sooner if I decide to get off my lazy ass and do this. Review or you don't get to hug Loki and Thor. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2 Posting

Chapter 3

"What?" Loki rasped out at the Asgardian boy. How could he claim to be Loki's brother? The boy sighed, running his hands over his face. "I'm Tyr Laffeysson. I was sent to Asgard to find my brother Loki. Looks like I already have." He said. For a second whatever glamor that covered him seemed to slip away, revealing his true Jotun skin for just a second. He then returned to his previous complexion.

"Why were you sent to find me?" Loki asked. Tyr seemed reluctant to answer, but Loki noticed his eyes flick over to a bag sitting on a chair beside his bed. "What's in there?" Loki asked, indicating the bag with his hand. Gabriel grabbed it bother Tyr could protest and dug out an old looking piece of parchment. Gabriel handed it to Loki, keeping his curious gaze on Tyr.

The parchment was addressed to him. Loki ignored Tyr's protests as he opened it and began to read.

_Dear Tyr,_

_I am so sorry for the life you have lead. If it weren't for your Father I would have raised you myself. I simply hope that with him gone, you may branch out and find a new, safer life elsewhere. There is something I never told you, something you must know. _

_You have a brother. His name is Loki Laffeysson. He lives on Asgard with his new family. You must find him, and keep one another safe. Dark times are coming and I need to know that you will at least have each other. You need to find him before the next Convergence. That much is vital. Find a safe place and stay there with him until the Convergence is over. The forces at work are not ones to be trifled with. _

_Stay safe, for me._

_- Your Mother_

Loki looked up into the expectant gaze of Gabriel and Try. He passed the note to Gabriel and watched as he read it. "Well, she's right about one thing. You don't want to mess with what's coming. I remember last time, it wasn't pretty. A lot of people died." Gabriel said as he finished and returned the note to Tyr.

"Where did you get that?" Loki said, staring straight at Tyr. Tyr shifted and looked away. "I was given it by an old Jotun messenger a few decades ago. Since then I managed to slip my way into Asgard and get a place in the royal guard. I didn't expect to find you where I did. Why were you there?" Tyr asked. Loki stiffened and looked away, laying back down on the bed. Even the short conversation had exhausted him.

"That's my business, brother or not." He said before turning his back and drifting into a fitful sleep.

….

The next time Loki awoke he was alone. He sat up carefully, trying not to aggravate his wounds. He could hear voices coming from another room and jumped as someone shouted. He cast his gaze around, looking for some clothing. He spotted a pair of pants and a shirt resting on the chair Tyr's bag had been on.

Laying his feet on the floor, he gently rose to his feet. Black encroached on his vision for a second before everything cleared and his head stopped spinning. He pulled the clothing on and went to investigate the voices.

He emerged into a long hallway. The voices were coming from the sitting room at the end. Another shout caused him to jump again. _Thor would fit right in._ He thought as he crept towards the room. He noticed the large number of rooms and wondered why Gabriel had housed them both in the same room.

As he reached the sitting room he saw Gabriel jump to his feet, shouting in triumph. "I win again! You should really practice this. You suck at it." Gabriel said to an exasperated Tyr. Tyr looked up and spotted Loki standing in the doorway. "Look who's finally up." He said, tipping his head towards him. Gabriel turned around and smiled.

"Great, now we can go get some food. How's up for Taco Bell?" Gabriel asked, walking away towards the kitchen. Loki sat on the couch where he had been and glanced down at the board before him.

"What is that?" He asked. It was a large mess of plastic structures and odd looking paths. Tyr glanced down and shrugged. "Some Midgardian game called mouse trap. We've played it a few times and Gabriel always wins." He leaned back studying Loki. His gaze fell on the cuts along his forearms, exposed by the short sleeved shirt. Loki shifted under the scrutiny and looked up as Gabriel can back in, carrying two glasses of some strange liquid.

"Here, drink this. It will help give you energy and take some of the pain away. Then we can leave." He said, handing the potions to Loki and Tyr. Loki waved his hand above it, checking for poison. After he deemed it safe he downed it in one gulp, remembering how Thor would always grumble about the foul taste of healing potions. Tyr did the same, cringing at the taste.

"It's too bad adding any sort of good flavor messes with the potion. You would think that things that make you feel better would taste good, not like some sort of pond scum." Gabriel chuckled and took back the glasses. He suddenly conjured up two chocolate bars, handing one to each of them. "I hear ya brother." He said.

"Now let's go. I need me some tacos." Gabriel said as he lead them out the door into the warm summer air. Loki squinted at the bright sunlight, enjoying its feel on his skin. He had never remembered the sun feeling quite as good.

**Sorry I haven't posted in forever. Writers block, other stories, and laziness are powerful things. I promise I won't abandon this story. I'll try to post AT LEAST once a month. Add a review if you want to kneel to Loki. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 2 Posting

Chapter 4

Thor, Sam, and Dean got strange looks as they walked towards the car rental shop in Malibu, California. Dean rented a black Jeep Grand Cherokee, with as much complaining as possible, and drove up to the gates of Tony Stark's Manson.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" An unhappy voice asked from a speaker beside the car. Before Dean could speak, Thor leaned over from the passenger seat, shouting "It is I, Thor Odin son. I am here to see the Man of Iron." Dean winced and looked helplessly at Sam in the backseat. The younger Winchester shrugged and gestured back to the Manson.

"Oh, shit, TONY! IT'S THOR! Come right on up." The guy chorused from the other end of the line. The gates opened and Dean drove up to the huge house.

"Thor, buddy, what's up? Why are you even on Earth? Who are these guys?" Tony Stark himself said as he walked towards the car, glass of wine in hand. Sam and Dean gaped and looked back and forth between the billionaire and the demi- god.

"Man of Iron, I have urgent news. Loki has escaped from prison on Asgard and the All father wishes for me to kill him. We must find my brother and force him into hiding. I must request that you find the Winchesters for me." Thor said as he shook the smaller man's hand. Sam cleared his throat and everyone turned towards him.

"Did you say that you need to find the Winchesters?" He asked. Thor nodded. Dean stifled a laugh before remembering that he hated the guy for crushing Baby.

"Well, we're Sam and Dean Winchester. At least, last time I checked." Sam said. That time Dean did laugh, managing to pull a small smile from Sam as well. Tony smirked and looked at Thor.

"Did you not ask them who they were before they drove you here?" Thor shook his head and Tony snickered. "Come on inside. I think Pepper will kill me if we don't tell her about this soon." He said while leading the other three inside.

"Hey Pepper. Remember those news reports from, what? 2006? About those serial killers the Winchester brothers? Well, Thor brought them here." Tony said as he put his hand around Pepper's waist. She frowned, studying the blushing brothers.

"That actually wasn't us. I got framed by, uh, look- a- like guy. He also had a brother that kinda looks like Sam. We didn't kill anyone." Dean said. Tony smirked again and walked to a couch, sitting beside a new looking suit of armor. Sam's jaw dropped and he went to inspect the armor, babbling about stuff Dean didn't even want to know about.

"You like the suits, AND understand the science? Impressive for a fugitive." Tony said. He and Sam launched into a discussion about oddly long words Dean had never heard before.

"Tony, can we focus on why I am here? We must find Loki before the All father sends another warrior to kill him themselves." Thor interrupted the geeks. Tony glanced over at Thor and sighed.

"You know I hate the guy, but sure, I'll find him. What do these two have to do with anything?" Tony asked. Thor shrugged and Tony frowned.

"J.A.R.V.I.S., run a scan for Loki, start with the U.S. Tell me when you find something." Tony called.

"Of course Sir. Should I assign guest rooms for the Winchesters and Thor?" A voice from the ceiling responded. "Sure, why not?" Tony answered. "Yes Sir. I'm running the scan for Loki now." J.A.R.V.I.S. replied after a moment's hesitation.

Tony turned back to the Winchesters. "Would you like a drink?" He asked. Pepper sighed as Dean answered "When would I not?" Tony smiled and poured the drink before handing it to Dean. He offered to Sam and Thor, but they both declined.

"I think I'm going to like you." Tony said, gesturing to Dean with his own refilled drink. Dean smiled, tipping his drink in return before downing it.

"Sir, I have two matches on Loki." J.A.R.V.I.S. said. Tony stood and walked up to a nearby wall. The wall flickered to life, revealing a computers display. A picture popped, depicting three men. Two had short black hair, high cheekbones, sculpted chins, and brilliant blue- green that sparkled with intelligence and mirth. The third man was shorter, with short light brown hair, and golden eyes. Sam and Dean inhaled sharply on spotting this man.

"You recognize him?" Tony asked. They both nodded and Sam whispered "It's Gabriel."

**New chapter up sooner than usual. I'm most likely going to be posting more often now. Sorry for the long delays. Review or Thor will bust you up with his hammer.**

**P. S. I forgot to edit this right before I posted it. I fixed it, so I hope no one saw that blunder. Anyway, Mjolnir is coming your way if you don't review. **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 2 Posting

Chapter 5

"Sir, I have two matches on Loki." J.A.R.V.I.S. said.

Sam and Dean inhaled sharply on spotting this man.

"You recognize him?" Tony asked. They both nodded and Sam whispered "It's Gabriel.

"J.A.R.V.I.S., what are the percentages on the matches?" Tony asked.

"The man farthest to left is at a 86.73% and the man on his right is a 75.32% match." J.A.R.V.I.S. answered. Thor studied the picture and said "The man to the left is definitely Loki. I believe the other is a new recruit to the guards in the palace on Asgard. I think his name was Tyr." Tony cast a quick nod his way before moving to his suit.

"Where was this picture taken?" Tony asked. Sam and Dean turned to watch as he fired up the suit without stepping in. Sam let out a low whistle and Dean snickered at his brother.

"It was taken in L.A. Sir. The northernmost Taco Bell." Tony smirked and had the suit shrink into its luggage size.

"Looks like we're heading to L.A." Tony said.

…

Loki glanced around the odd Midgardian establishment as Gabriel ordered their food. Tyr seemed more relaxed, as if he had been there before.

"Have you been here before?" Loki asked in a low whisper, casting his gaze to the camera's in the corner. Tyr shook his head and stepped closer, so slightly as to be mistaken for a shift of weight to any prying eyes. "I've lived on Midgard before. These establishments are all throughout the world, in various cities. I find the food quite enjoyable." He whispered in response.

"Come on guys. Let's find a table." Gabriel said and Tyr lead them to a table in the table that gave them full view of both doors. Loki nodded approvingly and sat beside him. Gabriel sat across, handing them both odd paper cups. "Go get your drinks. I'll wait for the food." Loki frowned.

"Just follow me, I'll explain." Tyr said. They walked to a large metal box. Tyr explained the process to Loki in hushed whispers as the other costumers avoided them. As they sat down once more, Loki sipping on a refreshing lemonade, the door to their right open. Loki's eyes widened as Tony Stark stepped in, closely followed by Thor and two large Midgardian men. He quickly cast a weak glamor to cover Tyr and himself. Tyr raised a questioning eyebrow, but allowed him magic to settle over him. They now looked slightly different than before. Loki quickly realized he couldn't keep the glamor in place as it dropped and Tony spotted him.

"Rock of Ages, it's been a while. What are you doing on Earth?" Tony asked. Gabriel stood and faced the Midgardians as Loki made to stand. Tyr held him in place and turned his gaze to Gabriel.

"Moose, Squirrel, what a not so pleasant surprise. What brings you to L.A.?" Gabriel asked. The taller of the two glared at him and asked "Why are you helping Loki? Aren't you already impersonating him?" Loki frowned at this as Thor sat across from him. Tony took the seat to Tyr's right and Gabriel reassumed his seat. The Midgardians sat to Thor's right, jutting out slightly from the strange group.

"You were impersonating me?" Loki asked Gabriel. The archangel shrugged and turned to Tony. "You're Tony Stark, right?" When Tony nodded Gabriel continued before he could say anything. "You're all right, for a human. Living the high life. That's the way I like it." They both smirked and shook. Thor cleared his throat and addressed Tyr.

"What happened? Weren't you on duty when you both disappeared?" Tyr sighed and ran a hand over his face. "Yes, I was. I almost wish I wasn't." When Thor and Loki both frowned he elaborated.

"I was hoping to escape with Loki in a much . . . quieter fashion. Maybe get a watch on my own, set up a glamor of him that would last a few days, and disappear to some distant, unknown realm and hide out for a few decades while the Convergence blows over. Now I'm stuck on Midgard, injured, Loki questioning my trust, and an overly caffeinated archangel. Now Stark, and probably S.H.I.E.L.D., and two hunters are on my ass." Loki chuckled and Tyr shoved him into the wall slightly.

"Aw, you know you love this overly caffeinated archangel." Gabriel said, smirking at the young Asgardians. They both smirked back and Dean scoffed.

"I don't think anyone but Cas could ever love your candy ass. He's going to flip when he finds out you're alive." Dean said. Gabriel frowned and pointed an accusing finger at the hunter. "He can't know. I'm trying to protect him and Balthazar. You can't let them know." Both hunters nodded, silently disagreeing with the archangel.

"Why don't we head back to my place and sort this all out?" Tony asked. Gabriel shook his head and smiled. "My place is closer."

**Well, this was faster to write than I thought it would be. Castiel will show in the next chapter, as well as another one (or more) of the Avengers. I haven't decided exactly who I want to show up, yet. Review or Dean will find you passed out in a crashed Impala with beer bottles in the passenger seat. I wouldn't want to be you. **


End file.
